


Road to Redemption

by KontonShaco



Category: Dusk Maiden of Amnesia, Tasogare Otome x Amnesia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KontonShaco/pseuds/KontonShaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly costing Yuuko her life Yukariko reaps the rewards of her folly. With her surroundings everything she's known crumbling around her she searches for salvation and absolution from those she's hurt most. Soon she discovers that some transgressions destroy everything it touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Redemption

**A/N: I do not own these characters or the story's world. This fan fiction is based off of the original work of the series creator Meibii. This fiction is based on the events of the manga.**

The halls of Seikyou Academy weep as the gale outside of the building seeps through the exterior cracks. From behind the storage room door, the faint light flickers within the darkness. Hidden within the shadows of a store room, inconspicuous characters stand as they watch building materials being brought to the basement door. A young woman wearing a ceremonial garment stands at the opening of the pit below as their victim crawls to the stairs.

"Please help me! My leg really hurts!"

A raven-haired girl in her mid-teens cries out from below. A taller male appears beside the mysterious, young woman handling planks of wood. Nodding her head, she steps out of the way as one of the doors slams shut.

"I can't do that sister!"

The words leave her mouth with no hesitation or emotion. The sight of her sister's hand reaching for her provokes no reaction within her.

"Yukariko, please help me! I'm begging!"

Her sister's words crackling with desperation fall on deaf ears as she stands aside and the second door slams shut. Planks hold fast as nails are driven into their corners by the man closest to her. Within moments of finishing the first piece another male slithers up to her and places his face inches from hers.

"Thanks to your sister's sacrifice, the people of the village will be able to live. We all give you our deepest gratitude."

The words of praise bring no satisfaction or discomfort to her. As she looks around all of the members wear Cheshire-cat smiles while Yuuko's cries bleed through the door. After minutes the pounding of the hammer ceases and everyone stands in silence. A firm hand touches on her shoulder while her sister's voice pounds its way into her head.

"Akahito, it is time that we leave."

She remains still as the man joins with the others and gather at the store room entrance. The firmly standing wall around her heart chips as Yuuko's pleading continues. Her words now dripping with sorrow grow quieter by the minute.

"Don't leave me down here! I'm begging you."

Upon hearing her final request, she makes her way to the store room entrance. Her hair dances in the air as she removes garments from her body, tosses them in a container, and exits the room.

The wooden door of the Kanoe household opens as the youngest resident steps through the threshold into the barely lit hallway.

"I'm home!"

Moments after removing her shoes, footsteps quickly approach her location. A slender man wearing glasses appears within the hall and barrels down its length.

"Yukariko!"

She gasps for air as he throws his hands around her and squeezes.

"I...can't...breathe..father"

She steps away from her guardian while coughing and slapping her flat chest. After catching her breath, she readies herself for his questioning.

"Where were you?"

Facing the parent the amount of red in his eyes stand out like a sore thumb. The shifting of his eyes alarm her of his goal.

"I'm fine father, but you don't look too well."

His finger that rubs his eyes only worsen the problem.

"Your sister ran out of the house after you, and I wasn't able to find either one of you. By any chance did you see her?"

Her body tenses up as concern litters his face. Taking a deep breath she collects herself and shakes her head.

"No I haven't."

The misery on his face causes her heart to ache. Unable to bear her father's pitiful demeanor she moves past him and heads into the kitchen. As she enters the kitchen, the door to her father's room opens and closes in the distance. The cupboard emits a squeak as she retrieves a glass from within. Filling the glass with the water, she gazes out at the bland evening view and then into the liquid below. Fixating on the contours of her face, Yuuko's face appears beside hers. She grips her chest as she quickly turns around drops the glass in her hand. The shattering of glass ripples through the house. A door opens and her father immediate enters the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

Her heart races as the water spreads across the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches glimpse of her father in the doorway. As he moves closer she notices the red in his eyes gradually fading away.

"I'm fine. I was just clumsy."

Her father moves across the room and retrieves a broom and dustpan from the closet. She repositions herself as he kneels down next to her.

"I'll clean this up. You go lie down or something."

With her hand resting on her chest, she makes her way out of the kitchen and enters her room.

Yukariko's night gown wafts as she makes her way to her chair. She gracefully takes her seat before gazing at herself in the miniature mirror resting upon her dresser. The dresser drawer opens exposing the various clothing within. Reaching inside, her hand moves around the various cloths before scooping the comb out of its hiding place and closes the drawer. A yawn escapes her mouth before placing the comb within her wild hair. With each stroke of the comb, her eyes become heavier. Darkness appears as her eyelids close and her head falls forward. Just as her head reaches the desk, she pulls up, and finds herself staring into the mirror. As she places the comb upon the dresser surface, as her voice emerges from behind her.

_What's the most important thing to you, sister?_

Her eyes open wide before turning around in her seat. Silence welcomes her as she surveys the room from corner to corner. A sigh escapes her lips while turning to face her mirror.

_Why are you asking such silly a question, Yukariko? You are of course. What's the most important thing to you?_

Upon hearing Yuuko's voice beads of sweat seep from her pores. She spins around again to find her possessions staring back at her. Her hands cover her eyes as she and her fingers massage her temples vigorously. Getting out of the chair, she moves toward the light switch and flips it off. The warm sheet of her futon summons her to its side and she happily obliges. While laying on her back, she fidgets as the shadows parade across the ceiling. Turning on her side, she pulls the cover over her head, and assumes the fetal position. As the covers shield her from the evil shadows, her consciousness drifts soundly into her dreams.

_Darkness covers her vision as far as she can see as she walks forward with no discernable purpose. With each step, her footsteps echo in the vast abyss. Time drags as her body moves aimlessly upon the hidden path before her. Fire spreads through her legs as they reach their limit. Just as she loses her will to continue, the outline of a body appears before her. Following the silhouette she traces the person's long hair, tall frame, and above average bust. Squinting, she attempts to decipher more about the entity, but fails._

_"Who are you?"_

_She produces a frown when the entity remains quiet. She steps back as the shadowy figure stretches its hand out to her. Her body shivers at the gesture, but she concedes after little time. Its hand radiates a chill through her arm as it guides her further ahead. Suddenly a light appears several yards ahead. She shields her eyes as the light intensifies. A sudden warmth engulfs her body, but disappears just as quickly. Her guide's grip suddenly disappears, causing her to remain still. The dim lighting floods her sight as she gradually opens her eyes. Within the barely lit space she finds wooden stairs leading upwards, and ahead a narrow passage leading into a cave. As she takes a step forward, she hears a faint voice echoes off the walls nearby._

_"So...cold."_

_She quickly looks around in an attempt to find the owner of the voice. Unable to find the owner she moves forward several steps before her foot hits an unknown object. In an instant she finds herself crashing to the wooden floor, knocking up mounds of dust blood stains the floor._

_"That hurt."_

_Fire shoots down her arm prompting her to cover her wound. Sucking in air through her teeth, she flinches as a something cold hand grips her leg. Her eyes immediately move downward. Yukariko's jaw drops as she stares into her sister's barely open eyes. A high pitch squeal leaks from her mouth as her sister's scales her body._

_"Whhhy?"_

_Yuuko's scratchy voice stabs into her very soul. She tries moving her fingers with all of her might, but finds herself unable to budge. Her breathing becomes more erratic the closer Yuuko gets to her face. Just as her victim's hand reaches up for her face, her vision goes dark._

Yukariko's eyes bolt open to find herself under her covers. Her body shakes uncontrollably as sweat drenches her body. Tears stream down the child's face before she breaks down like an infant.

Yukariko's shadow dances upon the wall as she rests her hand upon the store room's basement entrance. A soft thud resonates from her head resting upon the planks blocking the entrance. The splinters dig into her skin in hope to hide soul crushing pain within her.

_It was all for nothing._

She blocks out the number of faces that succumb to the plague over the past few days. Her fingers slide across the planks lining the door before turning away. Unable to lift her head, she follows the lines of the floorboards until stumbling across a white comb laying on the floor.

"What's this doing here? I thought I left this at home."

Kneeling down she picks the comb up and twirls it around. Her expression darkens as the familiar flower image and light coloring hit her eyes.

_Mother gave it to me, and now I'm giving it to you. Take good care of it just like I've taken care of you._

A spike plunges deep into her heart. The comb bounces off of the floor, but not before Yukariko's hands grasp at the first plank she can reach. Pain shoots through her hands as splinters inject themselves in her white skin. Piece by piece she tears into the obstructions and throws them behind her. Within moments the doors fly open and she enters into the belly of the beast. Upon reaching the basement floor, her arm covers her mouth as a repulsive odor claws at her nostrils. As her attention shifts to the far side of the room, her chest tightens, almost causing her to pass out. She kneels before her sister's frail form as tears bombard her cheeks.

"No...no...no..."

Her fingers shakily caress her cracking lips, wild hair, and zombie-like eyes. She moves her vision below her waist to find scraps of Yuuko's uniform bandaging her wound. Although hidden, the sight of her sister's broken bone pressing against wrapping causes her to avert her eyes. In an attempt to escape the gruesome sight, the remnants of waste and bile churns her stomach. Mustering as much courage possible, she places her fingers upon her Yuuko's wrist. She flinches at the dry texture of Yuuko's skin.

"This isn't funny Yuuko."

A worrisome smile creeps across Yukariko's face as she grabs her sister's face. Yuuko's head bobs back and forth with no resistance while Yukariko restore her consciousness. After several attempts the smile instantly morphs into a frown. Despair seeps into her soul as Yuuko's head falls forward. Burying her face into her sibling's chest, she unleashes all of her despair into her uniform.

"I'm sorry for being stupid!" she shouts desperately, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you! I'm sorry for having anything to do with this! Please don't die! I'll do whatever it is you want! Just don't leave me alone!"

While digging her face as deep into her bosom as she possible, she feels something brush against her leg. Her face withdraws from Yuuko's uniform, and within moments her face shines brighter than the sun. Her heart screams for joy upon seeing Yuuko's fingers twitch, although barely. Out of the corner of her eye, the movements of her lips draws her closer. Placing her ears up to Yuuko's mouth she quickly deciphers the barely audible word.

"Water."

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


End file.
